


Сверхъестественная сказка

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что случится, если Дин и Сэм столкнутся с Леей и Люком...<br/>Таймлайн: пост-Явин и пред-Хот & пост-1.19 и пред-1.20 (все только начинается!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сверхъестественная сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для конкурса Байки из склепа 2010. Команде демонов - спасибо за поддержку, При - за вдохновение, Каталине и Эльге - за беттинг, Анарде - за баннер, Нэш, за то, что была в аське!

Двигатель чихнул, и «Тысячелетний сокол», скрежеща, как старая консервная банка, выпал из гиперпространства.

Люк и Лея вбежали в рубку как раз в тот миг, когда Чуи колотил кулаком по пульту, а Соло паял гиперусилитель. На экране маячила скучная система с желтым карликом, восемью планетами и тучей астероидов. И никаких следов цивилизации. Даже старых добрых контрабандистов.

— Хочу обратить ваше внимание, — C3PO тут как тут со своей занудной лекцией, — что мне знакомы несколько миллионов форм общения, и ни одну из этих форм не заносило в такую глушь.

— Люк, дай мне ключ, шесть на девять, — попросил Соло.

— А где его взять?

— Поищи под пультом, малыш, я тебе под ноги сунул коробку с инструментами.

— Никакой я не малыш, просто невысокий.

— Однако, — продолжал C3PO, хотя его никто, кроме тихо посвистывающего R2D2, не слушал, — я рад, что эту старую жестянку, считающуюся самым быстроходным кораблем Галактики, не размазало от перегрузок при выходе из гиперпространства, и мы остались живы. Теперь капитан Соло починит двигатель…

— Старую жестянку? — возмутился Соло. — Мы на нем прекрасно оторвались от имперских разрушителей.

— Только благодаря везению, — усмехнулся Люк, но, взглянув на мрачнеющего Хана, поправился: — И твоему таланту пилотирования…

— …этого корыта в сложных, критических условиях, — добавил любящий точность C3PO, — что такое, R2D2? — он положил руку на голову маленького дроида. — Ты своим свистом отвлекаешь меня от важной работы. Какой? Я помогаю людям чинить корабль, я ведь специалист по разговорам с разумными формами жизни, как живыми, так и искусственными. Какая орбита? Нас притягивает тот голубой шарик? Не говори ерунды! Без паники. А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

— Всем пристегнуть ремни! — Соло отбросил ключ и пополз к пульту. Пополз — никакая не фигура речи, которыми так любит сыпать по поводу и без C3PO, а самая что ни на есть жестокая реальность: потолок «Сокола» наклонился и стал стеной, пол, впрочем, тоже. — Будет жесткая посадка.

— На удачу! — Лее удалось дотянуться и чмокнуть его в нос.

Люк закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на Великой Силе.

Бдыщ-бумс.

_Где-то посреди Америки_

— Я же говорил, никаких форм жизни, — прокряхтел C3PO. Он все никак не мог подняться с земли.

R2D2 возмущенно просвистел все, что думает по этому поводу, отъехал и хорошенько боднул друга.

— Никакого уважения к моему интеллекту, — отряхиваясь от пыли, пробурчал C3PO, — а ведь хорошего переводчика трудно найти.

Он горько вздохнул, но даже R2D2 не стал слушать до конца. Он подъехал к людям и вукки. Те как раз осматривали корабль. Вернее то, что от него осталось. Вукки непроизвольно поднимал голову вверх, жмурясь от наглого желтого карлика, и горестно ревел.

— Починить сможешь? — безнадежно спросил Люк, откапывая из кучи груды металлолома бластер и световой меч.

По лицу Соло пробежало облачко, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Чуи, что скажешь?

— Рррррр.

— Чуи говорит, — перевел Соло, — пара пустяков.

Люк очень сильно сомневался в правильности перевода, слишком широко улыбался Соло и слишком красноречиво Чубакка мотал головой, но оптимистичный настрой друга сбивать не хотелось. R2D2 уже объезжал вокруг «Сокола», и под его руководством C3PO складывал мусор в одну кучу, а исправные детали в другую и почти не ныл.

— Думаю, тебе понадобятся дроиды… — произнес Люк, глядя на них.

— А ты куда? — хором спросили Соло и Лея.

— На разведку. Когда мы падали, я невдалеке видел поселение.

— Один ты не пойдешь! — заявила Лея.

— Совершенно согласен, — поддержал ее Соло.

— Давайте не будем спорить? — вздохнул Люк.

— Бластер, пожалуйста, — Лея протянула руку, и Люк послушно отдал ей оружие, — я с тобой.

— Вот уж нет! — воскликнул Соло.

— Ни в коем случае! — отказался Люк.

— Давайте не будем спорить, — Лея задрала подбородок так высоко, как могла. А могла она многое.

— Лея, это может быть опасно, лучше тебе остаться с Соло…

— Опаснее, чем на Звезде Смерти? Молчите? Тогда я иду.

— Вот только не надо сейчас пытаться произвести на меня впечатление, — ухмыльнулся Соло.

_Обычное шоссе перед заштатным городом_

— Сэм, повтори, что мы здесь делаем?

— Расследуем странные происшествия. Паранормальные звуки, будто от турбин невидимого корабля, у фермы Макдиров, миссис Джонсон слышала в полночь на улице, будто с кем-то невидимым случился приступ астмы, она хотела вызвать помощь, но никого ведь не было.

— Макдиров разыграла соседская ребятня, а миссис Джонсон нужно меньше пить на ночь. Сэм, мы могли бы махнуть во Флориду или на Гавайи.

— У нас работа…

— Ладно умник, как скажешь. Только искать нечего. В этом городе, как он там называется? Тут–ничего–интересного–не–происходит?

— Тормози!

Импала взвизгнула тормозами и лихо завернула на обочину, обдав пробегающую мимо дворнягу брызгами из луж. Дин вылез из машины, чтобы многое сказать чудикам, которые выскочили из-за угла и бросились под колеса.

— Спяти… — начал говорить Дин и осекся, так как нормальными чудики не были, — вам что, жить надоело?

— Лея, они говорят на нашем языке! — воскликнул парнишка. — Я и не надеялся, что нам удастся вступить в контакт.

— Правда? — удивилась девчонка, чрезвычайно похожая на одноименную героиню из «Звездных войн». — А как ты собирался покупать провизию?

— Ну… — смутился парнишка, — сама понимаешь, здесь вряд ли принимают наши кредиты. Я думал использовать Великую Силу.

— Приличный косплей, — одобрил Дин, — только неплохо бы помнить, что здесь не далекая-далекая галактика.

— Такое трудно забыть, — отозвался парнишка, и Дин решил, что тот блаженный.

Сэму наскучило сидеть в машине, и он подумал, что Дину может пригодиться его помощь. Но помощь, похоже, потребовалась ему. Увидев нарушителей дорожного движения, Сэм расхохотался.

— Не обращайте внимания, это мой младший брат, — заявил Дин, а Сэм все смеялся. Парнишка с девчонкой с интересом смотрели на Сэма: он прислонился к Импале, по его щекам текли слезы. 

Дин достал бутылку воды и вылил брату на голову.

— Спасибо, — икнул Сэм и затих.

— Он очень впечатлительный, — прокомментировал Дин, — о чем это мы? Вы в город идете? Вас подвезти?

— Если вас не затруднит. Будем очень благодарны, — улыбнулась девчонка.

— Дин. А этот псих — Сэм.

— Принцесса Лея Органа. А это Люк Скайуокер.

Сэм булькнул за спиной Дин, но Дин быстро наступил ему на ногу.

— Это мы поняли, вы прямо как их двойники. А настоящие имена не скажете?

Парнишка и девчонка переглянулись.

— А, Бог с ним, — махнул рукой Дин, — поехали. Где у вас слет?

— Слет? — не понял Люк. — Вы о стоянке корабля?

— Откуда вы узнали про «Сокол»? — нахмурилась Лея.

Сэм подобрался, но Дин разрядил обстановку:

— Ну а на чем еще могут передвигаться повстанцы? Не на имперском же разрушителе.

Он подмигнул Лее, и та довольно покраснела.

_Полчаса спустя в машине на том же шоссе_

— Вы все еще не верите нам? — с заднего сидения несчастно спросил Люк.

— Чувак, — глядя в зеркало, отозвался Дин, — я во многое верю. В призраков, демонов, оборотней, перевертышей, но не в зеленых человечков.

— В зеленых человечков? — удивилась Лея. — Но и мы в них не верим.

— Короче, ребята, — не выдержал Дин, — вы молодцы, очень здорово гоните и выглядите так…

—…аутентично, — подсказал Сэм.

— Вечно твои педерастичные словечки, принцесса. Ой, нет, это я не к вам, Ваше Высочество, — Дин снова подмигнул Лее и для усиления эффекта скосил глаза. За что получил тычок от Сэма.

— Следи за дорогой, ловелас, пока не выскочили хоббиты. А ты бы, Люк, за сестрицей присмотрел.

— За сестрицей? — Люк и Лея снова переглянулись.

— Вы что, не смотрели «Звездные войны»? — развернулся к ним Сэм.

Скайуокеры синхронно помотали головами.

— Вот дети! — восхитился Дин. — Костюмы покупают через интернет, а кого отыгрывают — даже в поисковик не залезут. А я думал, вы безумные фаны.

— Мы не фаны…

— Теперь мы видим, — ободряюще кивнул им Сэм.

— Черт, если бы со съемок «Последней надежды» не прошло тридцать лет, я бы решил, что вы удрали оттуда…

— Двадцать девять, — поправил его Сэм.

— Не буду спорить, ты у нас фанат.

— Ничего подобного, а кто…

Дин вдруг резко треснул по рулю, и все замерли.

— Я понял, — заговорил он, — вы актеры с «Последней надежды», попали во временную петлю, и все забыли, кроме сценария. Привет, Кэрри, привет, Марк.

— Ну и бред, — поморщился Сэм.

— Конечно, встретиться с пришельцами, про которых снято кино, в порядке вещей.

— А если мы покажем «Сокол»? — поинтересовался Люк.

— А он летает? — оживился Дин.

— Увы, пока нет. Или уже нет. Все зависит от того, сумеет ли Хан его починить.

— И Харрисон Форд с вами? Сэмми, мы увидим молодого Индиану!!! Жаль, он не играл Бэтмена…

— Так понимаю, неработающий «Сокол» вас не впечатлит? — перебила его Лея.

— Впечатлит. Если вы выдержали размеры. Это сколько же надо было сил и средств, чтобы собрать макет корабля.

— А дроиды? — спросил Люк.

— Что, у вас там C3PO и R2D2? Первый нудит, второй ездит и свистит?

— В общем-то, да, а откуда вы знаете?

— В кино видел, — отрезал Дин. — Нет, Люк, придумай что-то еще. Так как я в курсе, в чем фокус: внутри дроидов — люди.

_Спустя еще полчаса в городе_

— Спокойно, все опустили оружие, — скомандовал Сэм.

Кафе опустело после того, как отчаявшийся Люк достал лазерный меч и показал Сэму и Дину пару боевых стоек. Сидевший напротив фермер с газетой достал бластер и получил ожог от Леи — девчонка выстрелила первой. Лазерный луч фермера мечом отбил Люк. Луч отразился и попал в стеклянное панно у кассы.

Лея, державшая на мушке входную дверь, перевела дыхание и опустила бластер. Люк выключил меч.

— Ни хрена себе поели, — глядя на сваленные в панике столики и осколки посуды на полу, покачал головой Дин.

— Простите, — виновато проговорила Лея, — но тот человек был имперским шпионом, он бы выдал нас Вейдеру, а Вейдер не пощадил бы целый город.

Имперский шпион в подтверждении ее слов без сознания свешивался со стула.

— Этого не может быть! — Дин пнул попавший ему под ноги поднос.

— Спокойно, — снова вмешался Сэм, — у всего есть свое объяснение.

_Пять минут спустя_

— Говоришь у всего? И у этого?

В центре кафе Люк Скайуокер на световых мечах дрался со своим отцом, Дартом Вейдером. Сэм, Дин и Лея наблюдали за поединком, выглядывая из-за перевернувшего стола.

Красный луч почти задел руку Люка, когда Лея вскочила и начала палить из бластера. Вейдер поднял руку, и залп отразился от его перчатки, а бластер полетел в ладонь. Дин рванул Лею на себя и открыл огонь из глока. Одна пуля пробила костюм, рикошетом оцарапав плечо, и Вейдер взбесился. Дина тряхнуло и швырнуло о стену.

— Дин, — Сэм бросился к брату, пульс у него, слава богу, прощупывался.

— Я в порядке, Сэмми, — бормотал Дин.

Вейдер повернулся к нему, в это время Люк напал. Не успели Лея и Сэм выдохнуть, как через комнату теперь полетел и Люк. Световой меч жалобно шлепнулся у ног Сэма.

Сам не зная зачем, Сэм подобрал его. Нажал кнопку. Синий луч активировался.

— Ты форсъюзер! — ахнула Лея.

Вейдер с интересом разглядывал Сэма.

_Спустя минуту_

Сэм взмахнул мечом, привыкая к рукоятке. Легче мачете. Ростом они почти одинаковы, но Вейдер мощнее: надо бы подкачать мышцы и перестать надеяться на помощь Дина. Зато он маневренный. Шансы равны. Если только Вейдер не применит своего знаменитого удушения.

Но тот, видимо, считал, что и так справится. Он ждал Сэма, чуть наклонив голову. Вокодер работал размеренно на вдох-выдох.

Сэм не любил фехтование, как и стрельбу из лука, но сейчас было не время привередничать. Он сделал первый выпад, Вейдер легко отразил его и напал сам. Сэм, привыкая к оружию, отступал, следя за обороной, а когда Вейдеру наскучил поединок и он решил пошвыряться столами, Сэм, не трогая руками, перехватил их и отправил в сторону, противоположную той, где Лея гладила по волосам Дина и Люка.

— Я чувствую в тебе мощь Темной стороны, — уважительно прохрипел Вейдер, если хрипеть можно уважительно. — Ты бы мог стать хорошим подспорьем. И показать пример юному Скайуокеру.

— Я не сверхъестественный урод, — огрызнулся Сэм.

— Не смей оскорблять моего брата, — Дин из положения лежа пальнул в их сторону. То ли он хорошо прицелился, то ли просто повезло, но пуля попала в пульт на груди у Вейдера, и тот закоротило.

Сэм чувствовал, что у них есть несколько минут, чтобы слинять.

— Лея, хватай Люка! — крикнул он, прыгая через перевернутые стулья к Дину.

Обхватил Дина за шею и потащил к выходу, за ним семенила принцесса с братом.

_Через пару секунд_

Сэм свалил Дина на переднее сиденье и дал по газам, едва Лея успела захлопнуть дверцу. Импала, детка, не подвела и, подняв облако пыли, полетела прочь из города.

— Сэм, нежнее, мы, если ты не заметил, еще живы.

— Я заметил.

— Ну как, юный джедай, чувствуешь ли ты Великую Силу?

Сэм ничего не ответил, только вздохнул с облегчением: кажется, Дин пришел в себя.

Дин тем временем дотянулся до меча.

«Только не нажимай на кнопку в салоне», — хотел произнести Сэм, как Дин уже нажал.

И ничего не произошло.

— Батарейки сдохли? — Дин постучал рукояткой по ноге.

— Нет, — с заднего сиденья раздался слабый голос Люка, — только форсъюзеры могут активировать меч. В твоем брате есть способности…

— Тихо! — рявкнул Сэм. — Ничего у меня нет. Я нормальный.

— Крикни так в больнице, увидишь, как тебя свяжут, — хмыкнул Дин.

_Десять минут спустя, когда все успокоились_

— Мне кажется, Сэмми, нас с тобой сунули в реальность «Звездных войн». И пока мы им не поможем, не выберемся…

— Ты хорошо стукнулся головой, Дин.

— Отлично, придумай другую версию.

— Мммм… розыгрыш?

— А лазерный бластер? А лазерный меч?

— Дин, лазерный меч невозможен. Луч — бесконечен.

— Вот именно! Или ты веришь, будто ублюдки из Пентагона что-то такое изобрели?

— Не знаю, но на лазер не похоже. Скорее на плазму, которую удерживает магнитное поле.

— А как ты отшвырнул столики, если Великой Силы не существует?

— Так же, как отодвинул буфет, когда ты защищал мачеху Макса.

— Ты сам признался, что ты сверхъестественный урод.

— Иди ты... может, позвоним отцу? Попросим помощи?

— Хорошо придумано, Сэмми. И что мы ему скажем? Папа, веришь ли ты в джедаев?

— Я чувствую, что нас преследуют, — робко влезла в их перепалку Лея.

Дин высунулся из окна.

— Господи ты боже мой, этого не может быть! Он летает!

Сэм глянул в боковое зеркало. Низко зависнув над землей, за ними двигался «Тысячелетний сокол».

— Вот вы где! Вечно вас надо спасать из передряг, — Соло небрежно прислонился к стойке трапа. Когда Импала все-таки остановилась, корабль опустился, используя репульсивный двигатель, и пассажиры выбрались наружу. — А мы починили «Сокол». Готовы прыгнуть в гипер?

Через некоторое время после того, как Дину достался поцелуй от Леи, а Сэму братские объятия от Люка и обоим крепкое рукопожатие от Соло (рева Чуи, треска R2D2 и болтовни C3PO в расчет не принимаем), и «Сокол» серебряной стрелой ушел от имперских шаттлов, братья чокнулись и глотнули пива за знакомство со Скайуокерами и Соло.

— Доедем до другого штата и спать? — предложил Дин. Но не тут-то было. За ними кто-то стоял.

Услышав тяжелое астматическое дыхание, братья резко повернулись.

Перед ними переливался прозрачный призрак чахоточника, затоптанного на этом месте лошадью мистера Джонсона. Примерно сто лет назад.

— Здравствуй, банальщина! — вздохнул Дин, стреляя из обреза солью. — Призраки и демоны, оборотни и перевертыши. Конец сказке.

И правда, конец.


End file.
